A Knight for A Prince
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Home from assignment Trent and Tim spend a little time alone. Warning inside.
A little Tim/Trent one-shot because I love them. They're just so damn cute together.

Warnings: Sex. If you think there's any other warnings tell me and I will add them.

If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

A sigh fell from Tim's lips as he stood up from the desk in MTAC. Gibbs and Vance had already stormed out of the room leaving him alone. Something that was actually a good think considering the week that the team was having. Alone was perfect.

Knowing that he didn't have much time before someone was going to come looking for him the agent let his eyes slip shut. For a moment the man let himself take a few deep breaths and put his mind into the right place. At least put it into a don't-shoot-everyone place.

"You work too hard, Mio Principe," an accented voice came from the shadows.

Jumping up Tim reached for his gun when his mind finally caught up to the situation. A smile came to his lips as he moved closer to the person until he was able to finally wrap his arms around the strong shoulders and bury his head against their neck.

"Mio Cavaliere," Tim breathed softly, "I missed you, Trent."

Hearing the truth and love in the younger mans voice the CIA agent placed a kiss to the top of his head. Despite the fact that he was taller Tim always seemed to curl into him. It was as if the man trusted him completely to keep him safe.

Something that he swore he would do every time he felt those beautiful green eyes on him. If there was one thing that he believed in it was the man in his arms. He loved him too much to even pretend that he wouldn't make the world fall if it meant keeping him safe.

It was the exact same reason that the couple kept their relationship a secret. They had been dating for four years and still no one knew. Trent had too many enemies and Tim's team absolutely hated the CIA agent. It was better for everyone if they kept their relationship to themselves.

That didn't make it any easier on them though. There were too many time to count that Tim wanted to tell someone how worried he was about his lover. Mission after mission all around the world with not a single word for months.

None of that mattered though. Not when the couple finally got to be together. It didn't happen for more than a month at a time if they were lucky and they always enjoyed every moment they had together. Even if that meant a certain agent sneaked into a federal building.

"I can't stay long," Trent revealed when his loved pulled back, "I'm due on a plane in three hours."

"Not long at all," Tim shook his head knowing better than to argue.

"Don't pout, Mein Prinz. You know I hate disappointing you."

"I know. I'm not disappointed. You weren't even supposed to be here today. I just missed you, Mein Ritter."

Placing a soft kiss to Tim's lips Trent went to say something else when a hand on the back of his head to stop him. The younger man plastered himself against his lovers body needing to feel him. The CIA agent held no qualms having Tim so tightly against him.

Tracing his tongue over the plump lip Trent licked his way into the willing mouth. A soft pleased noise rumbled through the younger mans chest feeling his lover for the first time in months. At that moment Tim felt as if he was completely surrounded by love and peace.

Running a hand down the NCIS agents back Trent tucked his fingertips under the pants loving how Tim squirmed against him before he settled once more. He broke the kiss long enough to give his young lover a smirk before placing a hand on the side of his face.

"Take lunch with me," Trent said with a smile.

"I can't," Tim sighed shaking his head, "Gibbs isn't letting anyone leave."

"Not even for an hour?"

Before the blond could respond lips were kissing at his neck causing his head to fall back. In the back of his mind he knew that he was at work, in a busy section as well, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted his lover more.

"Yes," Tim moaned his hands gripping his lover tightly.

"Yes?" Trent teased his teeth scraping over the pale neck.

"I'll talk to Gibbs. Just... Please, Trent."

The older man pulled away and winked at his lover. Without another word the older man turned and left. Tim stood there for a moment before shaking his head. There usually wasn't enough time for them to tease each other or even a real reason to tease each other.

Trent always called him before hand so Tim could do his best to get time off so they could have at least one day together. Now they only had a few hours before the older man disappeared once more and Tim had no idea how long it would be until they were in the same place once more.

Shaking his head the green eyed man left MTAC and started down to the bullpen. Tony and Ziva were both at their desks working though Gibbs was nowhere to be found. Knowing he didn't have much time Tim went down to the elevator and wait for the doors to open.

"Looking for someone, McGee?" his boss questioned from behind him.

"Yes," Tim said before clearing his throat, "I wanted to talk to you."

The silver haired man motioned towards the empty elevator cart. The pair stepped in and waited for a moment before Gibbs hit the off button. Taking a deep breath Tim turned towards the older agent and tried to gather his thoughts.

"What, McGee?" Gibbs demanded impatiently.

"I was wondering if I could have an hour or two to do something for myself?" Tim asked the words coming out almost too quickly to understand.

"Need to do something?"

"Well...I just... You see..."

"Kort's in town."

Tim froze at the words. He and Trent had done everything to keep their relationship a secret. If Gibbs knew about it then it was possible others knew and if Abby or Tony ever found out... That was the last thing that the couple would ever do.

"McGee!" Gibbs called knocking him from his thoughts.

"Boss," he whispered already expecting the worse.

"Tim, I've known for years. If I objected you'd know."

Green eyes opened wide staring into his bosses face before he found himself hugging the older man tightly. The blue eyed man chuckled softly patting his agent on the back as the man got control over his emotions. Pulling back his face was bright red and tears glistened in his eyes.

"Sorry, Gibbs," Tim rushed to say as he began to pace the small space, "I know I should have told you when all of this started. I just... I know how you and the team feel about him. The last thing I wanted to do was cause any issues."

"You think it would cause 'issues'?"

"Have you met Tony? Or Abby? You know they'd both think of it as a betrayal no matter how much I love Trent!"

A soft tap to the back of his head had the younger man stopping once more. Gibbs waited a moment before his agent seemed to completely deflate. Tim slide down down onto the floor and sat there trying to get his heart to calm down.

"Does he love you, Tim?" Gibbs questioned gently.

"Yes," Tim smiled looking up at his boss, "He does."

Reaching over Gibbs pulled his agent up while starting the elevator once more. Neither man said anything as the cart traveled down to ground level. The doors opened once more and Gibbs reached out to stop the doors from closing.

"Two hours," Gibbs said not looking at the younger man.

"Boss?" Tim asked staring at the older man.

"No more. Exactly two hours, Tim."

Nodding his head Tim moved quickly and got to his car. He didn't dare drive as recklessly as Gibbs or Ziva, but he got to his apartment faster than normal. Having such a short period of time had him needing to see his lover before he went insane.

"You got away, Mere Rajkumar," Trent grinned from the kitchen.

"For two hours," Tim smiled back, "Enough time, Mere Yoddha?"

A wicked grin came to Trent's lips as he moved closer to his lover. He knew that the young man wanted him to kiss him, but all the CIA agent could think of was seeing that beautiful body completely striped and at his mercy. It was a wonderful sight.

Tim found himself standing naked in the middle of his living room. His chest was heaving as he felt his lovers eyes roam over his body. It was almost like he was Trent's favorite piece of art to study. A heady pulse of lust and need traveled to his already hard cock.

"Trent," Tim whimpered his whole body starting to squirm.

"When I get back I want to watch you," the accented man growled out, "Set up a camera and let you give me a show."

Spinning around Tim took hold of his lover pressing their lips together. Strong hands backed him into the wall pinning the young agent to the wall. Fitting a thigh between Tim's legs Trent kissed and nipped at the sweat slicked chest leaving his lover gripping onto him.

"Trent," Tim gasped his hands unconsciously trying to push the jacket from his shoulders, "Please."

"I wish I had enough time to do this properly," Trent spoke his fingers tracing gently over his face, "To show you how much you mean to me."

"You already show me that, Mo Ridire. Now show me how much you missed me."

"Of course, Mo Prionsa."

Placing a gentle kiss to his lovers plump lips Trent threaded their fingers together and lead him into the bedroom. Arms wrapped around Tim's waist bringing the two men flushed together. A wide grim came to Tim's lips as he pulled away and started to take his clothes off.

Trent stood their letting the younger man do as he pleased until they were both naked. Sitting on the bed the older man pulled his lover onto his lap kissing him soundly. Calloused hands traveled down the pale skin stopping at Tim's ass and pulling him closer.

Tim moaned softly letting the older man flip them over so he was lying on the bed. Their bodies rolled and thrust together while their hands danced over each other. The sounds of moans and flesh slapping together echoed through the room.

"Trent," Tim groaned breaking the kiss, "Please, need you."

"I'm right here," Trent said nipping at the mans neck.

"No, need you to fuck me. Need to feel you inside me. Missed having you split me open. Come on, Trent, fuck me."

Hearing his lover beg for more had the older man reaching into the bedside table for lube before lifting his knees up. Tim took hold behind his knees and held them apart giving the man space.

Slicking his fingers the older man slowly pushed one into his lover. A pleasure filled moan left Tim as his head fell back on the bed. Trent's free hand ran up the quivering thigh loving how the body responded to even the slightest touch.

It was addicting to know that if he wanted he could have the other man begging and shaking with want in a few moments. Something that he did whenever the two of them had enough time to truly enjoy each other.

A second then third finger worked their way into the willing body. Tim's body shook as he laid there waiting to feel the hard cock fill him. He had been dreaming of the moment since he said good-bye to the other man and he didn't know how much longer he could last.

Before he could ask for more Trent removed his fingers and placed his hands over Tim's. The two men held on tightly as the older man pushed into his lover. A low growl left Trent as the almost overwhelming heat of the younger mans body surrounded him.

"Amiri," Trent ground out trying to keep his mind.

"Please, Faressi," Tim pleaded green eyes blown black with want, "Want to feel you for weeks."

The mans words were enough to drive all thought from his mind. His movements were rough and fast as he pounded into the younger man. Blunt nails dug into the back of his hands hard enough to bring drops of blood to the surface.

"Trent," Tim gasped out the name coming out as a prayer, "Harder! Come on! Fuck me!"

Balancing the legs on his shoulders he practically folded his young lover in half. A scream echoed through the apartment when the older mans dick thrust deeper into him. Gripping onto the bedspread he held on tightly as he got what he wanted.

"Tim," Trent growled his eyes locked onto the painful pleasure expression on the younger mans face, "You are so beautiful. So tight. How I love you, Mijn Prins."

"Mijn Ridder," Tim spoke between pants, "Love... Love you too."

Reaching down Trent wrapped his hand around the leaking cock of his lovers. Whimpers slipped from Tim's lips as he tried to hold back but it was all too much. His back arched up slightly his orgasm rocked through him.

"Trent!" Tim screamed.

The CIA agent smirked darkly loving the sudden tightening around his dick. Tim's body went slack under him. A part of him was going to pull out and finish with his hand, but the younger man felt so wonderful. Leaning down the man pressed their lips together.

Tim laid there panting as his lover pulled back and began to thrust into him once more. Though it was also bittersweet because all he wanted was to find a way for them to be together.

"Come for me, Trent," Tim smiled brushing his fingers over the mans face.

A smile came to Trent's lips as he sucked the fingers into his mouth. Between having something to suck on and a wonderfully tight warmth to thrust into was too much. Closing his eyes the older mans orgasm rushed through him filling his lover.

Trent balanced himself on his hands long enough to pull out before he fell to the side. The two men laid on the bed coming down from their high. Tim turned to cuddle into the other man when his eyes caught hold of the clock and his heart dropped.

"I have twenty minutes to get to work," Tim spoke sadly.

A soft sigh fell from the older man as his lover stood up and went into the living room to collect his clothes. Knowing that he didn't have to leave as quickly the CIA agent didn't bother get dressed as he made his way to his lovers side once more.

"I should be back in three to four months," the accented man offered softly.

"I'll be waiting," Tim replied with a smile.

The sentence had the older man looking at the ground. As much as he loved the young man he always felt as if he was using him when it came to situations like this. He never wanted to leave Tim, but there was no way around it with their jobs.

"I love you, my Knight," Tim said staring into his lovers eyes.

"I love you too, my Prince," Trent smiled, "With all of my heart."

"Then come back in once piece."

Kissing the older man gently Tim offered one last smile before turning and leaving his apartment. He got to his car and back to work just in time. A smile was on his lips as he got to the elevator and saw his boss waiting.

"Hey, Boss," Tim grinned happily.


End file.
